rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cylus Alder
Cylus Alder is a character portrayed by WiseBones on World 42. It is his most developed character, and his current main character. The Alder Family Isaris/Elise Generation: *Father: Isaris Jon Alder - Alive *Mother: Elise Talia Alder - Missing *Son: Cylus Isaris Ethan Alder - Alive *Daughter: Talia Faith Alder - Alive *Uncle: Ezekial Tu'ro "Zarafiki" Alder - Deceased *Cousin: John Isaris "Zarafiki" Alder - Missing *Grandfather: Rellik Isaris Alder - Deceased *Grandmother: Jane Faith Alder - Alive Ancestors: *Isariath Rellik Alder The Beginning Cylus, unfortunately, was born across the River Salve. However, not being born under a Zamorakian family. His Mother and Father decided that it would be best for him to be kept with his uncle, until Cylus was old enough to take care of himself. That day came earlier then expected, but we'll get to that. Upon crossing the Salve, Cylus's Father (Whom shall now be referred to as Isaris), took note of the path they traveled. One day, Cylus would walk that same path. Upon arrival in Taverly, the Alder family were greeted with open arms by Ezekial, Cylus's uncle. Negotiations were organized between Isaris and Ezekial to have Cylus kept in Taverly until he could look after himself. Life With The Zarafiki's Taverly; once a place that Cylus felt safe, soon to be the reckoning of his image. After the Alder Family left Cylus, Ezekial introduced Cylus to his son and wife. For many years, Cylus and his Cousin (John) connected like brothers. They spent every waking minute together: playing, learning... General things that kids would do at a young age. On Cylus's 8th Birthday, the Zarafiki family had received a package from Isaris, containing the Necklace of Balance; a family heirloom of the Alder Family. As long as Cylus wore it, it would keep him safe. On that very same day, Ezekial began to teach Cylus the Art of Necromancy, however, to conceal the darkness the name would have to be changed. Ezekial told Cylus that it was the Study of Imagery, where a man could create anything he wanted. Over time, life got tougher for Cylus. On his 11th Birthday, it ended. Ezekial had lost his son to a fatal Necromancy accident, and promised the Life of Cylus to Zamorak in exchange for John. Cylus, realizing that his life had been a lie, ran... Ran as far as he could. Beyond The Zarafiki's Cylus ran for what seemed like ages, until he arrived in Draynor Village. Lost and Confused, Cylus begged for help from the Villagers, his pleads ignored... his life in shambles. Until, just a few days after the event, Cylus met Salyem Daedar. Salyem had spent most of his life in the Wizard's Tower, learning the Elemental Arts, he felt a sorrow for poor Cylus and took him in as his own child. On his 12th Birthday, Salyem decided to teach Cylus the basics of the Elemental Arts. The Study of The Elemental Arts W.I.P The Academy of Heroes: Student Arrival After the goodbyes at the Wizard's Tower, Cylus made haste for The Academy of Heroes, just as his father had instructed. Upon Arrival, Cylus was greeted by Grandmaster Eshebi Kash, a great Icyene Warrior who had mastered the Arts of all combat styles. Following the Formal Greeting, Cylus met the Grandmaster's Diplomat. Elrond. From that meeting, Cylus could tell they would become good friends. A few days into Life at the Academy, and Cylus had been assigned a teacher. To be more specific, a Lunar Teacher. Miss Effigia Ludnar, a woman who on sight could be seen as trouble. However, over a short period of time, they became good friends. More time passed, and Cylus had learnt his first lunar spell, and discovered some shocking information... Effigia and Eshebi were in love, and not any ordinary relationship either. The First Step To get away from the stressful, and yet homely, life at the Academy. Cylus decided to go on a Pilgrimage with some old friends, contact with them only required a letter addressed to Taverly. The Pilgrimage was detailed out on the letter, it read: May Guthix bring you balance. '' ''Dear guys, How are you! It's been ages! I'm writing for several reasons, firstly to apologize for my uncle's actions. They caused quite an upturn in Taverley, as I'm sure you've noticed. Anyway, I was wondering if the lot of you wanted to join me on a Pilgrimage to the Light Caverns, where the Tears of Guthix fell. It would be amazing to learn more about Guthix, and how he connected to the God Wars! If any of you decide to join me, I will supply all the necessary gear, and supplies themselves. I'm pretty sure you'll need to bring you're own clothes though, haha! Anyway, I look forward to seeing any of you in Falador for the start of the Pilgrimage! Yours Sincerely, :::: Cy. A few days after sending the letter, Cylus received a return letter. May Guthix bring you balance. Dear Cylus, We recieved your letter, and I for one am displeased. You betrayed us! And yet you think we will stand with you, I hope Guthix has seen what we have, a threat to Balance. You fell to the Darkness, and for that, you will pay with your exilement. Yours Angrily, :::: Lawktrix. The Pilgrimage was cancelled. The First Love, The First Pain A few days after planning the Pilgrimage, Cylus had learnt more sinister information about the relationship between Eshebi and Effigia. Eshebi didn't love her anymore, he just wanted his child. A secret to die for, recalled after it's founding by Effigia, which lead to her attempting suicide. Cylus, waking up after a long nights sleep, had come down into the basement. Only to find the dying Effigia and the angry Eshebi. Cylus pleaded to Eshebi, "Save her! She's your love!", eventually breaking through his anger, they used their magicks to heal the wound. After the dark event, Eshebi called Cylus upstairs, asking for something which Cylus could never do... make Effigia love him. Cylus agreed, only to help Eshebi. So, Cylus tried his best to get through to Effigia, again his attempts were futile. Effigia planned to leave. At first, Cylus didn't realize it, but he really did care for her. On the day she left, he broke into tears, leaving her with one thing. An amulet, just like his. She took it, thanking him, and left. Cylus didn't sleep that night. All Over Again After long, Cylus had gotten over Effigia, and went back to learning with his new master. Aranitus Aren, one scary bastard for sure! During his teachings, he met another student. Aithne Basai. After a long conversation with her, they became good friends! Cylus looked out for her, like a brother would a sister. That is, until he met her "father". Julian, a Warrior Demon, who scared the living shit out of him. But that wouldn't put him off, he came out with his feelings for Aithne, telling her of a promise he made, to keep her safe. However, Aithne told of two others who felt the same as he did. Syer Rzzar and (MrIgnis, because I can't remember his I.C name). Heartbroken, Cylus left in tears, tears of blood. He collapsed in the Great Hall, lantern glowing dimly. After words of Wisdom from Katrina Avery, Cylus pushed himself up off the floor, and stumbled to the gates with Katrina. They arrived at the Academies Stone Wall to find Aithne, Syer and (MrIgnis). Another heartbreaking event, Aithne had a curse which, every night, turned her into a dragon. There, Syer and (MrIgnis) fought off the Dragon as Cylus tried to evacuate everyone. No injuries, as far as he knew. And yet, he still managed to keep his promise. Graduation W.I.P The Academy of Heroes: Teacher The Pains Return W.I.P Redemption (Pilgrimage) W.I.P The Wedding W.I.P The "End" Of The Line W.I.P Salym Daedalus W.I.P Returning Home Surprise! W.I.P Trivia *Cylus changes his Magicks Gear to suit his level of Mastery. *The Necklace of Balance, worn by the Alder Family since the Third Age, was passed down to Cylus. Who still wears it now. *Cylus's forte in Magicks is Fire. *Cylus has mastered the Arts of: Water, Earth, Lunar, and Ice Magicks. *Cylus has never learnt the Art of Air Magicks. *Cylus was born under the Alder Curse, a state that trapped Cylus's soul in a Magical Orb, to this day, Cylus carries it around in a small lantern. Category:Guthixian Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Religious Figures